


Surprise!

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Holidays, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: What's Red and wrapped in ribbons? Sans' present for Papyrus and Edge.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



> Secret Santa 2018 gift for Onetype!

“This had better be good,” Edge grumbled, walking stiffly and slowly.

“I think this is quite exciting!” Papyrus exclaimed, also being careful, but bouncing a little as he went.

Sans chuckled, his hands firm on the backs of their spines as he ushered them into the living room, bringing them to the wide room’s center, positioning them just so. The two taller skeletons had been blindfolded the moment they arrived home from work, Edge still dressed in his red and black striped shirt and slacks, Papyrus in his chef jacket.

“Is all of this quite necessary?” Edge asked impatiently.

“Cut me some slack, I worked really hard on this surprise,” Sans said.

“As lazy as you are?” Edge questioned dubiously.

“Did Red assist you?” Papyrus asked, noting the other skeleton was missing.

“You could say that,” Sans said, going on the tips of his toes to reach up and free them from their blindfolds.

The two blinked, though their eyes didn’t really need to adjust since the room was only lit with colorful lights that lined the room’s ceiling and the soft white lights on their holiday tree.

There were some boxes under the tree, brightly wrapped and adorned with ribbons, but there was apparently another gift under the tree that the two had not seen before.

Wrapped almost entirely with red and green ribbons that wove through his ribs and around his arms and legs, red leather cuffs holding his hands behind his back, thick green cord tied in a crisscross pattern through his sacrum, and topped off with a golden bow tied across a mouth filled with sharpened teeth, the red eye-lights looked up in a mix of indignation and want, lying on his side, was their fourth. Red looked away, leaving one to wonder if the red painting his face was from the lights or his magic.

“I know it’s a little early,” Sans murmured, trailing his fingers along Edge’s and Papyrus’ hipbones. “But, since you two have been so good this year, we figured you deserved to unwrap it early.”

Sans backed away and dropped onto the couch to watch the scene unfold before him. Papyrus began to tremble with barely contained excitement.

“It is wrapped in quite a lovely way,” Papyrus murmured. “A bit of a shame to ruin it.”

Edge smirked and glanced over at his double. “I can think of a few ways to ruin this gift, though unwrapping is hardly the first thing to come to mind.”

Red whimpered and wriggled, and their ears picked up a somewhat familiar sound. Glancing behind them at Sans, they noticed that he was holding a remote.

“He needed to be kept warm,” Sans said as a way of explanation.

When the two looked back at Red, they noticed his hips were wriggling and guessed what was causing it.

“Hm, well,” Papyrus murmured, moving almost carefully to the bound skeleton on the floor, gracefully dropping to his knees to curve a hand under his jaw to lift Red’s face. “It would be rude to refuse a gift, nyeh?”

“Very rude,” Edge agreed, joining them on the floor. “But I’m sure if we go slowly, we can show our appreciation for this wonderful ribbon work.”

Red whimpered again, his eyes squeezing shut. Papyrus chuckled and leaned down to kiss Red’s cheek.

“Where should we begin?” Papyrus asked.

“I usually find the top is a good place to start,” Edge murmured, running a hand along the wrapped rib cage, his fingers dipping between the spaces teasingly. “It’s a shame that we are missing the full effect of some lovely sounds.”

Papyrus nodded in agreement and followed Edge’s lead as they moved Red so he was on his back. Edge had taken a moment to unhook the cuffs from one another and instead clipped them to the ribbons at Red’s sides. Papyrus smiled down at Red as he undid the ribbon carefully, making a slight face at the red drool staining the pretty ribbon.

“Really, Red,” Papyrus huffed.

“P-please,” Red murmured, leaning up slightly, but a buzzing between his legs intensified, making him gasp before repeating the plea.

“Such sweet sounds,” Edge said, carefully unwinding a bit of ribbon that was holding Red’s legs together.

Papyrus leaned down, capturing Red’s mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing his whimpers as the vibrator Sans attached to his pelvis kept changing intensity while Edge began pressing kisses up the inside of his legs.

Red suddenly jerked when Edge’s tongue met his formed magic, the tip teasing his back entrance. Papyrus gripped Red’s head firmly, continuing to kiss him slowly and deeply.

“Stars, fuck, please, please, I need to… I need…” Red stammered, breaking the kiss from Papyrus.

Papyrus glanced over at Sans, who was now lounging on the couch, but watching the three intently. A pale blue glow from his shorts easily gave his arousal away. It was also making a part of Papyrus’ body demand attention.

Edge seemed to get the idea and he left briefly to grab a pillow from the couch.

“I woulda tossed it to ya,” Sans said.

Edge smiled, bending to kiss him. “You’ve done enough.”

“Oh? I thought I was lazy,” Sans quipped.

“Shut up before I tie you up next to him.”

“Kinky.”

Edge rolled his eyes and returned to his gift. He put Red on top of the pillow on his front, his face resting in Papyrus’ lap and his tailbone in the air.

Red eyed the glowing orange bulge in Papyrus’ pants and panted as the rod of magic was pulled free of the black and white checkered confines. Red tried to lean forward as much as he could, his tongue reaching out for the thick head, but he was helpless, watching the long, talented fingers trace the ample member.

“Unf, c’mon, Paps, don’t tease me,” Red murmured.

“But that’s part of the fun,” Edge said, fingering the end of his tailbone.

Red made a choked sound.

“Mmm, hearing you like this is such a treat,” Papyrus said, stroking the back of Red’s head. “But, it seems like you’ve been more than patient.”

Papyrus moved forward a little more and helped guide Red to his goal, sighing in satisfaction as his cock was enveloped in welcoming heat.

“You are far too nice,” Edge sighed, fingering along the cord, feeling Red trembling. “He needs to learn some self-control.”

“But it is the holidays, Edge,” Papyrus reminded him with a pleased sigh.

“I guess you have a point,” Edge said, leaning down to run his tongue between the two mounds of magic that formed around Red’s hips.

Papyrus cried out as Red reacted, his sharpened teeth scrapping along his rod. Edge chuckled and pulled at the green cord with his teeth, undoing the tie and proceeding to carefully pull the cord through the sensitive inlets.

Red tried to focus on his task, but the attention was too much. Papyrus was even beginning to thrust into his mouth, murmuring all sorts of little praises and compliments.

“Mmf, so good, Red, you’re so talented, yeah, use your tongue, just like that, you know just what to do, so good, such a good boy for us…”

It kept Red going for one part, but the slide of the silken cord along with the hot trails Edge was leaving on his tailbone with the tip of his tongue was driving him insane. He wasn’t sure if he could take much more. He opened his eyes to look at Sans, and sure enough, the smug bastard was still watching with that insufferable grin, his hands palming himself through his shorts. Red wondered if this whole situation could be anymore overwhelming.

Then his brother began to speak.

“Enjoying that beautiful dick, eh, brother?” Edge said as he slid the cord slowly through one of the last inlets. “I bet you are, you’ve always been hungry for that sort of thing. Though I know you better, as much as you love having it in your mouth, I bet you wish it was buried in your sweet, tight little ass.”

Red swore the heat in the room rose by a hundred degrees. He gasped around Papyrus when he felt a sharpened finger trace around his entrance.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, I knew it,” Edge chuckled. “I haven’t even begun to prep you and already your hole is twitching in anticipation.”

Red wanted to pull off of Papyrus to tell Edge what he was thinking, but the finger pressed inside of him and Papyrus was still controlling his head, making it bob on his cock more fervently, almost completely cutting out his cry of pleasure.

“Yeah, you keep sucking that cock, you little slut,” Edge said, twisting his finger carefully.

“Mmm, yeah, Red, you’re doing well, keep it up,” Papyrus whispered.

Red could only whimper helplessly, his pace controlled by Papyrus, his body being teased and loosened by Edge, he wondered how much more he could take.

“I think you need to ease up, Sans,” Edge said, feeling Red clench.

_You fucking bastard!_ Red wanted to cry out. He was getting close!

The vibration between his legs ceased and a strangled cry was caught in Red’s throat.

“Now, now, can’t break you just yet,” Edge said, removing his finger and leaning down to lick around the twitching pucker of magic before gently easing two fingers inside. “You know I have a bad habit of ruining my toys, and I have to control myself for Papyrus’ sake.”

Red whimpered, but refocused his effort on pleasing Papyrus, trying to ignore the new kind of heat that Edge was creating with his attentions.

“How are you holding up, little toy?” Edge asked after a time. “I nearly have three fingers in you, but, I know it’s not enough for you, nyeh? Papyrus, stop.”

With a small grunt of effort, Papyrus pulled Red off, making the smaller skeleton whimper.

“Help him up,” Edge ordered.

Papyrus helped Red sit up so his back was against Edge’s front. Edge didn’t stop fingering him, gripping onto the ribbons to hold Red up. Papyrus moved in close, his hands wandering over Red, and upon noticing his magic had been dripping down his leg, he gave Red a meaningful smile and let his fingers follow the flow to its origin, making Red whine.

“You’re really a thirsty little present this evening,” Edge murmured. “I bet you want both of us at once, filling your holes, using you for our pleasure, you’d enjoy that?”

“P-please, shit, just… please!” Red said, jerking between the two but knowing he was trapped.

Not that it was freedom he was looking for, anyhow.

“Maybe,” Edge said, looking between Red and Papyrus. “Darling, do you have any preference?”

“Nyeh, no,” Papyrus breathed, his own face flushed, leaning in to press his forehead against Red’s. “I can’t last much longer, either.”

“Mmm, all right. Lean back against the pillow.”

Papyrus quickly did as he was told. Edge smiled at Papyrus over Red’s shoulder and started moving Red into position.

While Red could tell where this was going, he still couldn’t contain the outcry of pleasure and relief as he was slowly lowered onto Papyrus, his thick cock pressing his magic apart, and Red wanted to press down faster but Edge has his body completely controlled.

“Good, such a good little slut,” Edge purred, biting Red’s neck gently. “Does it feel good to have such a nice dick in your little pussy?”

Red panted.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes, it feels good,” Red moaned.

“What does? Be specific.”

Red groaned. “His dick feels good inside of me.”

“So good,” Edge bit his neck again. “Come on, ride him slowly now, let him feel just how tight you little hole is.”

Red was near tears; Papyrus was more than well endowed, and the way his magic was, he was always very rigid, which felt good, but also always made Red feel like it was on the verge of breaking him.

And fucking hell if he didn’t fucking _love_ it.

Edge watched for a while, keeping a fairly steady stream of whispers in Red’s ear, telling him how lovely he looked while riding Papyrus, how hypnotic it was to watch that thick orange rod disappearing into his red mound, how good it was going to feel when he fucked him, too, because he was such a hungry slut for cock…

_Wait, what?_

Red’s mind was just barely processing what Edge was saying before, but before he could finish fully understanding the words Edge said last, there was a familiar press at the entrance Edge had been fingering and he stiffened, a shout caught in his throat as he was taken from behind.

“Oh, shit, that’s hot,” Sans murmured from the couch, his own cock in his hand, leisurely stroking it.

“You look stunning,” Papyrus murmured, trailing a hand over Red’s pelvis, his thumb stroking his clit.

Red spasmed.

“Ah, ah, hold still,” Edge said, reaching around to push Papyrus’ hand away.

“FUCK! DON’T-!” Red cried, struggling between the two.

“Stop it,” Edge murmured, pulling out and slamming home hard. “You know it’s rude to cum before we do. Breathe, now, my sweet little slut.”

Red tried to breath slowly to calm down, tears gathering in the edges of his sockets, and as soon as he felt calmer, the two began to move again.

“Mmm, good boy,” Edge murmured.

This was working out even better than Sans had imagined; he and Red has spoken about this - Red wanted to take on both tall skeletons at once while Sans watched. Sans knew Red was having the time of his life, Papyrus looked debauched with Red riding him, he looked so damn sexy, and Edge’s silver tongue could melt anyone into a puddle in seconds and was most definitely getting off on the dirty things he was murmuring into the side of Red’s skull.

Sans stroked himself faster, feeling the pressure building in his magic, not realizing the controller to the vibrator that was still taped along Red’s pelvis somewhere had slipped under him and when he shifted to make himself more comfortable to finish himself off, the on button was nudged and the dial had been turned to max.

Red’s resulting shout and his body seizing forced the other two to still deep inside him. Papyrus jerked under him and cried out as his magic released, mixing with Red’s, and Edge growled as his own orgasm was somewhat forced from him as well, he held onto Red tightly as his magic pumped into him. Sans was the quietest as he also found completion, but also fumbling for the controller to turn it off.

“Fuck, sorry,” Sans panted. “Shit, you guys, I’m sorry. That might have cut the present short, but damn, that was amazing.”

“It felt amazing,” Papyrus said breathily, his eyes slowly opening. “Red? Are you all right?”

Red’s sockets were blank and his body continued to twitch. Behind him, Edge gently kissed the side of his neck.

“Sans? Are you with us?” Edge asked his brother.

The small body suddenly went limp between them. Edge quickly, but calmly, began undoing all the ribbons at a quick pace. Papyrus also helped, holding Red up as Sans went to the kitchen for water.

By the time Sans came back, Red was wrapped in a blanket and being held in Papyrus’ lap.

“Is he okay?” Sans asked, pressing the water glass to his mouth.

“Just passed out is all,” Edge said. “That was a bit much, perhaps.”

With a small groan, Red’s mouth opened and he accepted the water, and Sans continued to slowly tip the glass until it was empty.

“Red?” Papyrus asked, stroking the side of his face.

“I’m okay,” Red said hoarsely as his eye-lights slowly returned. “Holy fuck, you guys, that was so good.”

“Are you sure that you are all right?” Edge asked, still looking at his brother with a worried expression.

“Heh, maybe let’s see how you are after being fucked by two of us at once,” Red said, giving them all a loopy grin.

“Yeah, you’re fine.”

Sans chuckled, leaning against Papyrus’ side as Edge also cuddled up with his lovers.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Sans asked, reaching over to stroke Red’s leg.

“Have a good dinner, maybe a shower, and maybe show my bro what it feels like to be thoroughly fucked?” Red suggested.

“Or we could wreck you again,” Papyrus said casually.

Sans and Red sputtered, not expecting such a blunt line from the most polite skeleton of the four.

“Nyeh, heh, heh,” Edge chuckled. “That’s my boy.”

“Well, happy holidays to you, too,” Red grumbled. “Ass.”

The three glanced at one another, sharing a smirk before they bombarded Red with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
